


The Last Train

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kore Savaşı'nın eşiğindeyken iki sevgili birbirlerine veda ederler.





	The Last Train

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Train](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366114) by London_Calling. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Trenin düdük sesi Minseok’u gerçeğe döndürmüştü. Geri çekildi, zoraki ayrılıklarının korkunç gerçekliği yüzüne vurduğunda, aniden geri çekilmesiyle dudaklarının kilidini bozmuştu. Minseok’un gözleri Luhan’ınkileri buldu, kendisiyle buluşan okunamayan gözleri.

 

Yağmur yağıyordu, damlalar sisin arasından süzülüyordu. Minseok kendisini kurutmaktan vazgeçmişti. Ceketi sırılsıklamdı, ordunun kullandığı yünlü kumaş kollarını kaşındırıyordu; büyük endişelerin arasında ufacık bir sıkıntıydı.

 

“Gitmelisin.” Minseok sesini güçlü tutmaya, kendinden emin çıkmasına ve sanki bu birbirilerini son görüşleri değilmiş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. Başarısız olmuştu, artık hissetmeyeceğine dair kendini ikna etmesine rağmen açık bir şekilde duyguları ve kelimeleri boğazına tıkanmıştı.

 

Luhan trençkotunu sıkıca bedenine sardı ve ıslak kaldırıma bakarken topukları üzerinde ileri geri sallandı. Yakınlarda birkaç asker vardı, Minseok o anda kendisi için önemli olmayan meseleleri resmi bir şekilde konuştuklarını işitebiliyordu. En azından şimdilik önemli değildi.

 

Tren duraklamıştı, lokomotifin gıcırdayan sesi geceyi ikiye yarıyordu. Minseok trene doğru baktı. Kuzey, kuzeye gidiyordu.

 

“Bak, hiçbir şey için söz veremem ama sana yazmaya çalışacağım.” Minseok yumruyu yutkundu. Güçlü kalmalıydı , daha kötüsünü atlatmıştı, değil mi? Şangay’dayken, Mançurya’dayken, her bir günün muhtemelen son günleri olduğunu düşündüğü zamanlardı. Ama bu uzun zaman önceydi, şimdi ne kadar da uzak görünüyordu.

 

“Hayır, söz verme.” Luhan yumuşak ve üzgün bir sesle konuştu.

 

“Nereye gönderileceğinden emin değilim – kahretsin, birkaç ay sonra nerede olacağımı bile bilmiyorum. Ailenin evine göndereceğim ya da Yixing belki—“

 

Luhan onu öperek sızlanmalarını kesmişti. Minseok gözyaşlarını tadabiliyordu. Yüzleştikleri umutsuzluğun tadını alıyordu. Luhan’la trene binebileceği düşüncesi, hayali rahatlatıcı olduğu kadar tedirgin ediciydi.

 

Buna göre olmadıklarını söyleyebilirdi, ayrılabilirlerdi –ama sonuçta onlar böyle tanışmışlardı. Topçu mermileri kafalarının üzerinden uçuyordu; kan, kir, duman ve ölüm etraflarındaydı. Onlar bunun için yaratılmışlardı.

 

“Biraz benimle yürü.” Luhan geri çekilerek Minseok’un elini tuttu. “Bensiz gitmeyeceklerdir.”

 

Luhan’ın elleri Japon hattına omuzlarında taşıdığı çuval çuval tüfek, patlayıcılardan dolayı yaralı, sert ve nasırlıydı. Minseok’un elleri daha iyi değildi: üzerinde kalıcı izler bırakacak zor ve problemli bir dönemden geçmişti.

 

Minseok karşılaştıklarında Luhan’ın ona dediği ilk kelimeleri hala hatırlıyordu. _“Sana güvenmiyorum.”_

 

Zayıf, bebek suratlı Çinli adama bakarken Minseok’un düşündüğü şeyin aynısıydı – ona güvenmiyordu. Üstelik 1934’te Şangay’a eviniz diyerek gizli kuruluş inşa etmek için savaşırken ve tutarlı bir bazda uğraştığınız her şey geri teperken güvenebileceğiniz pek kişi yoktu.

 

Yine de zamanla birbirlerine güvenmişlerdi. Şehir patlarken, arkadaşlarıyla beraber idealleri de yok olurken birbirlerine karşı güven inşa etmişlerdi. İşe yaramıştı. Aralarındaki pek çok şey konusunda işe yaramıştı.

 

Koşullar dışında, bir tek o işe yaramamıştı. Baştan beri ortak bir düşmanları varken bile hiç işe yaramamıştı. Şimdi sadece aşka sahiptiler ama geri kalan her şey bozulmuştu. Ülkeleri, aileleri ve dünya…

 

Yıllar onları değiştirmişti. Luhan artık patlayıcı taşımıyordu, politikacılarla oynuyordu. Minseok hala ateş ediyor, hala bildiği gibi savaşıyordu.

 

Ayak sesleri tren platformunda yankılanıyordu, ayakkabılarındaki fark ise birisi ağır pat sesi çıkarırken diğerini tık sesi çıkarıyordu. Luhan’ın ayakkabıları Seul’den aldıklarıydı; Minseok’un asker botları ise ucuz lastiktendi ve düzgünce bağlanmayan uzun bağcıkları vardı.

 

“Sanırım onlarla geri çekilme konusunda konuşabilirim.” Luhan umutluydu. O her zaman umut ederdi. “Şimdi geri döneceğim için başarabilirim.”

 

Minseok cevap vermedi. Bunun hayalperest düşünce olduğunu biliyordu, Luhan doğru görünen aldanmalarla onu rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. Belki de, belki de ikisinin de istemediği bir savaş sonunda birbirlerini göremeyeceklerdi. Ama Luhan durmazdı, yıllar önce Şangay'da karşılaştıklarında olanlardan sonra artık duramazdı.

 

Luhan'ın ne öyle gücü ne de pozisyonu vardı. Onu yeni kurulan komünist hükümetinde düzgün bir mevkiiye yerleştirmelerine rağmen, Luhan savaşı yöneten, askerleri gelen fırtınanın üzerine salan üstlerle konuşacak rütbede değildi. Alaylarını hemen göndermeseler bile, Minseok onların Luhan ne derse desin istediklerini yapacaklarını biliyordu.

 

Minseok soğuk betona bakarken Luhan’ın elini sıktırdı. Böyle ufacık bir temas kurmaları rahatlamasını ve pişmanlığını beraberinde sürüklüyordu.

 

Luhan büyük ilerleme kaydetmişti. Minseok ayaklarının kaldırımda yankılanmasını ve küçük su damlalarının adımlarıyla bulanmasını izliyordu. Böyle düşünmekten nefret ediyordu ama Luhan’ı bırakması kötü değil, bir sondu. Bu sonlarıydı.

 

Tren platformundan üstlerine vuran ışık sönerek karanlığa gömülmüştü, trenin yanındaki askerle konuşmalarına devam ediyorlardı –sanki karanlık konuşmalarını sonlandıramaz gibi.

 

“Sanırım biraz daha ilerlemeliyiz.” Luhan mırıldandı, başlarının üzerinde başka bir lamba vardı. Minseok sessiz kalarak yürürken Luhan’ın elini sıkıca tuttu. Hızları yavaşlamıştı, ikisi de bunun bitmesini istemiyordu, ikisi de sonu görmek istemiyordu. Arkalarındaki ışık yeniden yandığında görmezden geldiler.

 

“Bunu sana hiç söylemedim.” Luhan fısıldamaya başladı. “Ama seni Şangay’da gördüğümde, seni sokaktan topladıkları çocuklardan biri sandım.”

 

Minseok kıkırdadı, Luhan olayları hafifletmeye, gülünecek bir konu aramaya çalışıyordu. İlk kez karşılaşmaları sanki asırlar önceydi. Çinli muhalif ve Koreli özgürlük savaşçısı, evlerini istila edip yağmalayanları devirmek için ortak bir amaçla birleşmişlerdi. Kayıplar ve kazanımlarla dolu zamanda zalim bir savaşla eli kolu bağlanmış, umutsuzluk tohumları arasında beklenmedik bir aşkın başlangıcıydı. Garip, sert ve unutulmayan zamanda.

 

“15—hayır, 16 yıl önceydi.” Minseok hesapladı. O zamanlar gençtiler, delikanlılık çağlarında bile değildiler. Minseok’un şimdi saçlarına aklar düşmeye başlamıştı ve Luhan’ın bebeksi yüzü kırışmıştı.

 

Oldukça yavaş bir hızda ışığa yaklaşıyorlardı. Minseok elini nazikçe çekerek Luhan’ı durdurdu. “Hatırlıyor musun, Astor Evi’ne gittiğimiz zaman ve—“ sesini, nefesini, aklını düzenlemesi gerekiyordu; kalp kırıklığını gizlemeden tanıdık hatıranın içine kendini bırakmıştı. “Garson kız en sevdiğin takımına Absinthe döktüğünde neredeyse barı yaktığın zamanı hatırlıyor musun?”

 

Uzak bir mesafeden tutunmaya çalıştıkları iyi hislerinin aksine önemsiz bir anıydı. Aptalca anlarını yaşadıkları gençliklerinden aptalca bir hareket, zararsız bir yerdi. Şimdiki zamanları tehlikeyle bütünleşmiş gibiydi. Evet şimdi… şimdi kalıcıydı. Belki yaşlarından dolayıydı, belki de yaşadıkları onca şeyden dolayı. Belki de ölüm şu anda çok daha mümkündü. Gençliklerinin deli hareketleri görünmez hissettikleri, silahların, askerlerin ve kaosun onları öldüremeyeceklerine inandıkları zamanı hatırlatmıştı. Şimdi… şimdi inanmak yeterli değildi.

 

“Bundan nefret ediyorum! O ceketin için ne kadar süre para biriktirdiğimden haberin var mı?!”

 

“Hm…” Minseok ceketinden iki sigara çıkardı ve birisini Luhan’a uzatarak devam etti. “Bir yıl?”

 

“Altı ay!” Luhan gümüş çakmağını çıkararak önce Minseok’un sonra kendi sigarasını yaktı. “Paranın yarısını şerefsiz afyon kaçakçılarından çaldığımdan söz etmiyorum bile.”

 

Minseok uzun bir nefes çekti içine ve dumanı nemli gece göğüne bıraktı. Başının üzerindeki ışığa baktı, turuncu parıltılar yağmurda gölgelenmişti, ilerideki dağlar da karanlıkla örtülmüştü. Metalin sesiyle iki adam da geriye dönüp platforma baktı. Askerlerin şakayla itişmelerini izliyorlardı – birisi ışığın altında parlayan bıçağını düşürmüştü.

 

“Yüzündeki ifade paha biçilemezdi.” Minseok derin nefes aldı; korkmuş garson kıza bakarken Luhan’ın sertleşmiş kocaman gözlerini ve küfürlerini hatırlıyordu.

 

“Ondan sonra oraya gitmemeye yemin etmiştim, hatırlıyor musun?” Luhan kıkırdadı.

 

“Hatırlıyorum.” Minseok askerlere baktı ve onları izlemeye başladı çünkü odaklanmak için bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı, yaptıkları şeyle ilgilenmiyor olsa bile. Sessizlik üzerlerine çökmüştü, iki adam da sigara içiyordu: yağmurun sesi ve içine çektikleri duman seslerinden başka bir şey duyulmuyordu.

 

Minseok son on yılı düşündü, yıllarca ilişkilerini kargaşa arasında saklamışlardı –kardeşleri suçlayıcı bakışlar attıklarında ne inkar etmişler ne de kabul etmişlerdi. Hayatın sırları arasında bir sırdı. Bir şekilde savaş sorunu azaltmıştı, arkanızda birisi olduğunda ve onun güvenini kazandığınızda homoseksüel olmanız önemli değildi. Onlar için önemli olan herkes biliyordu. Ve yine de—hiçbiri önemli değildi, artık değildi, dünya kaosla kaplıyken değildi.

 

“Hiçbir şey doğru görünmüyor, yani, söylenecek doğru bir şey yok.” Luhan mırıldandı. Minseok ise sessizliğini korumuştu.

 

“Sanırım onları geri çekilmeye ikna edebilirim, birazcık.” Luhan tekrarladı. Durumu kontrol edebileceğine, bunu sonlandırabileceğine ve belki de her şeyi bitirebileceğine dair içinde hala bir umut taşıyordu.

 

Minseok sigarasını söndürdü, demiryolunu izlemeye başladı. Sıcak küller yere saçılıyordu.

 

“Elinden geleni yap.”

 

“Yapacağım.” Luhan söz verdi ve o da kendi sigarasını döndürdü. İki adam da dumanı izliyorlardı.

 

Luhan, Minseok’un elini tutarak dudaklarına götürdü ve nazikçe öptü. “Seni seviyorum.”

 

“Bende seni seviyorum.” Minseok fısıldadı. Işığa doğru olan yürüyüşlerini bırakmışlardı, parlayan ışık platformu aydınlatıyordu. Aydınlatılmış alan sonu getirecek diye korkarak ışığın kenarında, turuncu dairenin kenarında durdular. Üzerlerine düşen gölgelerin arasından elleri birleşmişti.

 

“Yeniden buluştuğumuzda, bu gerçekleşecek. Bunu yapacağım.” Luhan kendinden emin bir sesle fısıldadı, her zaman öyle birisi olmuştu. Şangay’dayken acemi ve küçük taktiklerle savaşırken, Mançurya yollarını kurşunlarla açarlarken, siperlerde çökerlerken, bu her zaman gerçekti. Hala da öyleydi.

 

“Başka bir yerde küçük bir ev almalıyız.” Minseok engelleyemeden yaşlar gözlerinden süzülmeye başlamıştı. Uzun zamandır tutuyordu zaten.

 

Luhan, Minseok’u kendine çekti ve kollarını beline dolayarak onu öptü. Konuşulmadan söylenen çok fazla şey vardı; ışığın kenarında acı ve gerginlik gölgelerde asılıydı. Karanlık umutsuzluklarını saklıyordu, küçük umutları şekil değiştiriyordu. Uzun zamandır savaştıkları zalim ve kanlı dünya yağmurun sesini ve askerlerin bağrışlarını bastırıyordu.

 

 

Minseok içlerinden birkaç mandarince söz ve birbirleri için inşa etmeye çalıştıkları güvenli yere götürecek olan trenin kızgın sesini seçebiliyordu.

 

“Gitmeliyim.” Luhan, Minseok’un yüzünü eliyle kavradı.

 

“Biliyorum.”

 

“Geri geleceğim.”

 

Minseok bunu doğrulamadı; eğer yanılırsa bu kelimeleri hatırlamak istemiyordu. Yeniden söylemek yerine bir fark yaratacak cümleyi yüzlerce kez söyleyebilirdi. “Seni seviyorum.”

 

“Bende seni çok, çok fazla seviyorum.”

 

Son öpücükleri derindi, gözyaşları birbirine karışıyordu. Trenin ıslığı, askerlerin gürültüleri ve an meselesi ayrılığın acısı etraflarını sarmalamıştı.

 

Minseok ışığın altından çekilip platformda dikilerken tren kuzeye, Luhan’ı ondan ayırarak hareket etmişti. Gözyaşlarını silmeye kalkmadı, elleri üniformasının ceplerinde lokomotifin sesini artık duyamayana, Luhan’ın gittiğinden emin olana kadar onu izledi.

 

☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯☯

 

Kim Minseok, Yudam-ni mücadelesinde topçu mermisinden kopan şarapnel parçasıyla 27 Kasım 1957’de ölmüştür.

 

Lu Han 9 Ocak 1952’de Yalu Nehri’nde seyahat ederken kaybolmuş ve 16 Mart 1952’de ölü olarak bulunmuştur.

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
